Sanguinante Rosa
by otterly.malfoy
Summary: The spell never did hit Harry that night. On that fateful night, Dumbledore made the worst mistake he ever made. Syrena Potter was sent to live with outsiders, while Harry grew up with his parents into an arrogant boy. A vengeful Syrena joined forces with Hermione Granger, Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis and Neville Longbottom and they wreak havoc on the world. Warnings inside.
1. the beginning of the end

**Chapter 1**

 **A/N** So this is the revised version of the story I've uploaded previously, with some edits. Read and review!

 **Disclaimer** Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.

 **Warnings/Things to Expect** Potters/Ron/Harry/Molly/Dumbledore/Luna not portrayed in a very kind light. Harry/Annika, Syrena/Hermione, Neville/Ginny, Daphne/Theo, Tracey/Blaise, Wolfstar. Parent!wolfstar. Slash, femslash. Helpful Criticism is appreciated. No flames, please? Kind of cliche, I know.

o - o - o - o - o

 **Dumbledore's Office, February 1980**

Albus Dumbledore seat in his office, bent over a parchment with ink that was barely dry. The words of the prophecy that may very well decide the world. He had just come back from the Hogs Head, after finishing an interview with Sybill Trelawney. She was hired, but for only one reason.

The prophecy in front of him was given by her, and he wanted to keep her close in case of any new prophecies. If Tom had gotten to her before him, he dread what would have happened. The fate of the wizarding world was in front of him, and finally, he could fulfill his dream.

 _The one with the power to vanquish the two kings approaches..._

 _Born to those who have thrice defied…_

 _The one who will turn, born as the seventh month dies…_

 _Bringing an unconquerable army…_

 _Both the light and dark shall shun the chosen…_

 _The dark shall mark the chosen as an equal…_

 _The light will then send the chosen off…_

 _But the chosen possess the power they know not…_

 _They will fall into ruin at the hands of the chosen…_

 _The chosen can enhance or destroy the world…_

 _For the better, or for the worst..._

 _Ruin it, or lead it into a better dawn…_

 _The one who can destroy the two leaders approach…_

 _As the seventh month dies…_

And he, being the great man he always is, had already solved it.

 _The one with the power to vanquish the two kings approaches…_ That would be the Tom and The Minister. After all, if he was right about the next line - he was sure he was -, why would they even fight against him? _Born to those who have thrice defied…_ Potters and the Longbottoms, then. Both trusted him implicitly, and he was sure at least half of their money would be going towards him. If they died, it wouldn't be too much of an impact on the war.

 _The one who will turn, born as the seventh month dies…_ End of July then. Turn... He had contemplated about the boy turning against him, but instead decided it would be turning to him for advice. And yes, he had basically decided that it would be a boy. After all, a girl would be a weakling against the Dark Lord. Of course, back then, the wizarding world didn't recognize witches on the same level as wizards. _Bringing an unconquerable army…_ He could use this army to his advantage after taking the boy under his wing.

 _Both the light and dark shall shun the chosen…_ He'll just pay attention to him, simple. How hard would that be? T _he dark shall mark the chosen as an equal…_ A physical mark, maybe? That would make it easier. But what mark would it be? It couldn't be the Dark Mark, it was too insanely complicated. But Tom was always one to be complicated… Or perhaps a 'V'. Yes, a V seems fine. T _he light will then send the chosen off…_ To his destiny probably, if he had any say in it.

 _But the chosen possess the power they know not…_ He could harness that power and use it for his own Greater Good. _They will fall into ruin at the hands of the chosen…_ The Minister and Tom. _The chosen can enhance or destroy the world… For the better, or for the worst… Ruin it, or lead it into a better dawn…_ He would lead the boy to what he wanted, and he was sure to achieve that easily.

Skimming the last two lines, Dumbledore nodded, satisfied. Now, time to break this out to his followers. Safe in the knowledge that only he knew the prophecy, he left the parchment on the table. Or so he thought.

o - o - o - o - o

 **Godric's Hollow, July 31, 1980**

James Potter was elated. One moment ago, his wife was cursing his name, and the next, he had the most perfect baby boy in his arms. Already born with messy black hair and stunning green eyes, the boy was a blend of Lily and James perfectly. He held the boy at arm's length, admiring their similarities.

"Hello, Harry James Potter."

"James? James!"

"Lils? What's happening?"

"Looks like there's one on the way." The midwife commented, preparing herself once more.

James was far from happy. He and Lily had spent a ton of time making the perfect nursery, and this child, who was he or she to disrupt the plan they had perfected over and over again. Anger, shock, and annoyance clawed at him. How dare he or she steal the spotlight from his darling! Lily went down cursing his name once more, and a moment later, James had twins.

Lily was cradling a baby girl, a look of annoyance on her face. Despite being able to kill her then and there, she hadn't. She was that heartless or cruel. But she had to fight the annoyance of going through labor another time. St. Mungos told her that she would only have one! The nursery was only prep for one anyways, and the girl would have to make do with a makeshift cot.

The girl was the exact resemblance of Harry, her twin. The couple surveyed the mess that was the plan for their future in front of them, caused by this girl that shouldn't have existed in the first place. Their favorite was already chosen within a minute.

"What will you name her?" The midwife asked, oblivious to the annoyance on the couple's face.

"Syrena Joy Potter."

o - o - o - o - o

 **Godric's Hollow, Halloween 1981**

It was just six PM when hell broke loose. Lily Potter was currently in the kitchen, baking cookies for Harry, wondering if her son would like them. Barely any thought was given to Syrena, despite her being her own child too. James walked forward, slipping his hands around her, playfully nipping at her ear.

Batting him away, although unable to contain the smile on her face, she pulled out the cookies from the oven and placed them on the table, waiting for them to cool. She could cast a spell to cool them then and there, but her wand was in the nursery, and it felt great to do things by the Muggle way.

She could hear Harry's crying. Her darling must be hungry! "James, do you have your wand?"

"Hmm? Nah, I left it in our room. I mean, it's not like Voldemort would barge in any second, right?"

Suddenly, the alarm rang. Both stood rooted to the spot. One thought ran through their heads. Peter? How could he! James urged, "Lily! Go and protect Harry!" A huge explosion rattled the house. Not a second thought was given to Syrena. Nicking her finger, Lily ran up to the Nursery and dripped a drop of blood onto the runes around Harry's cot. Syrena's makeshift cot was placed at the other end of the room, unprotected and vulnerable.

The door was blasted open, and Voldemort stepped in, his pale face marred with an evil smirk. Squashing down the fear he had, James stepped forward, and he held up both hands as if to show he had no wand. "Before you kill me, I have a deal for you."

A cold voice replied, "So, has Dumbledore's precious House of Gryffindor finally decide to turn dark?"

Without replying to his taunts, James continued, "If you don't harm Lily and Harry, you can have Syrena. The prophecy is about Neville, Syrena or Harry, isn't it? You'll be immortal and we'll be rid of our burden."

"Did I ever say I will listen to you?" He sneered, and with a sweeping gesture, James was thrown back, head hitting the wall with a sickening thud. Walking up the stairs, Lily allowed him entry, having heard the conversation downstairs, albeit not the final part. Finally, their burden would be gone, and they won't be accused of killing an innocent child. No one ever told them that they were just as bad as the traitor that betrayed them.

Sending a quick Stupefy towards the girl, Voldemort considered his promise to Snape. Alright, he wouldn't kill the girl, but Potter downstairs… He'll get rid of him after he finished with the children. After all, if he wanted to accomplish being the lord of Hogwarts, he had to do it.

He knew that by tomorrow morning, not a single person that was alive would be in this house after he was done with them. He entered the Nursery and immediately felt a strong surge of magic coming from one side. To his surprise, it was a girl. She was the child of the prophecy.

"Avada Kedavra!" A jet of green light shot off, and instead of hitting his target, struck the cot, which exploded into a million pieces.

Where did she go? Hissing in anger, he turned towards the source of magic blindly. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" This time, he fell. But before he did that, he saw the black-haired boy glowing a brilliant gold. Perhaps he was stronger than he seemed? The chosen one decided, Voldemort let out his final cry of agony. The roof collapsed due to the magic overload in the room.

A piece of debris cut a lightning bolt on Harry's forehead, and he screamed angrily, before bursting into tears once more. The golden aura around Syrena slowly subsided. What Voldemort didn't know that the golden glow around Harry was because of the girl. However, his curses did hit her, and in turn, she had a scar that would haunt her for life.

Syrena was a wavy line, akin to a snake, on her wrist. It oozed out black pus, which gradually disappeared. Voldemort never made a Horcrux that night.

o - o - o - o - o

Three hours later, Dumbledore rushed into the house, followed by half of the order. James and Lily had already been revived, and they were now looking for the children. Lily was in a frenzy, looking for Harry, as she was confident that he was still alive. Voldemort had kept to his promise, hadn't he?

"The boy has been found! The girl too!" Dumbledore had rushed into the Nursery almost immediately, and spotting the two of them huddled in a cot. James and Lily, with the rest of the Order, followed closely behind. Harry was bawling loudly, while Syrena was seemingly absorbed in her own world, quietly sitting there.

James and Lily shared a look of dismay at the sight of Syrena, but they scooped up Harry and began cooing at him. Dumbledore saw the lightning mark on Harry's forehead first and immediately decided the prophecy child then and there. It was like Voldemort to leave a mark like that. The girl's mark was basic, and Dumbledore was confident Voldemort wanted to achieve a complicated effect.

Taking Harry from Lily, Dumbledore announced something that would change the world for the better or for the worse. "Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present to you, Harry James Potter, the boy who lived!"

James and Lily rushed over, cradling their baby proudly. The entire Order rushed around them, cooing at the baby. Only the best friends of the two didn't rush forward, instead opting to pick up the quiet baby girl in the crib.

"None of them care about Syrena?" Remus muttered as he scooped up his goddaughter.

"Apparently not." Sirius snorted, gazing at what was his husband's goddaughter, while his own godson was being admired. "Wanna bet that I'd be removed from being the godfather of Harry?" Pausing, he continued. "What's gotten into Prongs and Prancer, I mean James and Lily. Ever since they had children, they changed!"

Remus smirked at his husband, before replying, "I know a losing bet when I see one." His face growing serious, he sighed. "This would just isolate Syrena some more. They never liked the child anyways."

Watching the Order coo over Harry, he rocked Syrena and lull her into a deep slumber. After all, she had had an exhausting day. The innocent doe eyes blinked slowly before falling asleep, unknown the mess that was her family and the world around her.

One day, the world would pay for what they did towards Syrena Joy Potter, slowly and painfully.


	2. childhood

**A/N** Thank you to Nanettez for pointing out my mistake! It was suppose to be September 17 _1980,_ not 1981!

 **Chapter 2**

 **Dumbledore's Office, November 2, 1981**

"Professor Dumbledore! Here's Harry. Oh, and of course, Syrena." James said, almost as if Syrena was a second thought, something not important to him at all.

Harry writhed and screamed in Lily's arm, while Syrena settled down quietly in Remus' arms. Sirius stood at one side, smiling warmly at Syrena.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter." Smiling pointedly at Remus and Sirius, Dumbledore continued. "Black, Lupin, please leave. I believe that this is a matter between the Potters."

"Excuse me? Prof- Dumbledore! We're the godparents of these children! We have every right to be in he-" Sirius was suddenly cut off by Remus placing his hand on his hand.

"That would be unnecessary, Black. Besides, I think Mr. and Mrs. Potter have some changes to the arrangement?" The twinkle in his eyes twinkled, not with the benevolence when he looked at Harry, but a dangerous one.

"Padfoot, let's go." Handing Syrena to Lily, Remus didn't miss the hatred that passed through her eyes for a split second or the annoyance that didn't leave her face when he dragged Sirius out.

"I knew that old coot didn't like us! He was all Mr. Potter, Mr. Potter that, and, and- Stupid coot!"

Rubbing his temples, Remus tried to reason with him. "Dumbledore never really liked us when we started dating, it shouldn't be a surprise."

"Yeah, but his reason was that it was a bloody dangerous war, and relationships didn't have time. My arse! But the Potters were dating, and so were Alice and Frank, but he didn't say anything about it, did he?"

Meanwhile, back in the office, Dumbledore turned to the Potters, a grave look in his eyes. "Now we need to decide what to do with the girl."

"Oh, you can do whatever you want, we don't mind!" Lily cut in.

Dumbledore smiled at Lily, the kind twinkle back in place. Performing a scan on Harry, and another one on Syrena, a grave look flicked over his face. His eyes, however, betrayed him. It showed a hint of fear that was quickly masked. _Impossible! The girl is stronger when I last saw her. And yet, Harry is getting weaker._

"Harry is certainly very powerful. But his magic is weakening, compared to Syrena's, who's growing stronger. It should be impossible, but at this stage, she doesn't have enough magic to attend Hogwarts. A squib, if you must. If you keep her in close contact with Harry, she might feed on his magic."

Identical looks of horror showed on the Potters faces. How DARE the little brat steal the spotlight from their darling.

"What do you propose we do, professor?"

"It would be unfair to keep her in the wizarding world when Harry is a celebrity. I was hoping to send her to a muggle family. Is that fine with you?"

"Yes!" Lily and James were happy to be finally rid of the little brat, with no real contribution on their side.

"Good. I'll deliver her later."

o-o-o-o-o

Number 14 Connor Road, November 3, 1981

It was barely past midnight when a sharp crack resounded around and the lights dim. A few minutes later, the lights all flickered back on and the same crack sounded once more. But there was a difference now. On the doorsteps of Number 12, there was a basket, with one blanket, covering a baby girl with the brightest green eyes.

A letter tucked aside, one that would explain to the Forsyths the reason they needed to take in Syrena Joy Potter, that they had a vault with money that was exclusively for Syrena, and that it would top itself up with the vast Potter fortune every month, and the reason for Syrena was because there were wards to protect her. The footnote also mentioned for them to try their best to break the little girl, as Dumbledore didn't want her getting too strong, and more explanation on how the wards work.

The wards in question were blood wards, which were highly illegal and dark, as they took magic from the occupant in the house to power them. Little to no protection was provided, only that the wards excess magic would be siphoned to whomever the creator decided to. In this case, he decided on Harry. It wouldn't do very well for the girl to be stronger than Harry.

Why the Forsyths? They were close friends with Dumbledore, Michael Forsyth's grandfather being Dumbledore's best friend and partner before he died.

o-o-o-o-o

 **Number 14 Connor Road, 1983**

"Girl! Come down!"

A little girl with curly black hair slowly tottered down the stairs.

"Come and watch cartoons with Valeria," her mother said with a kind smile. Despite Dumbledore's warning, Rose couldn't bear to break the small girl. She didn't think the girl actually had magic, so what was the point of abusing the young girl?

Giving a lopsided grin back, Syrena tottered forward and sat down next to her sister. The carpet was currently in the wash, and the lack of it made her legs hurt.

Glancing longingly at the cushions her sister, Valeria, sat on, she squirmed some more. There was more on the sofa, but her father didn't really like her and he would get angry at her. Her father getting angry at her meant that her mother would be too and she liked her mother. Desperately wishing for a pillow, she widened her eyes when one from Valeria's pile zoomed towards her, causing Valeria to fall and cry angrily.

"Girl! GIRL! What did you do?" Her father had leaped from his spot and began advancing towards her, a glint in his eyes that weren't present before.

"Valeria? Oh Valeria, are you okay?"

"I TOLD YOU SHE WOULD BE A FREAK! FREAK! Of course, Dumbledore was right the entire time! Now we can finally do what he asked us to do!" He screamed, spittle flying everywhere.

Whimpering, Syrena backed away from her father. Why was she being yelled at? She didn't do anything wrong! But she could see the dangerous gleam in her father's eyes as he grabbed her by her collar and yanked her up, her legs dangling in the air.

"Girl! What did you do?" Her mother screeched, the kindness leaving her voice.

"I-I d-don't k-kno-know! I-I w-wanted the p-pi-pillow and it flew towards m-me!"

"LIAR! STAY AWAY FROM VALERIA YOU BRAT! You must have done it on purpose, you little freak! Dear, is the storeroom free?"

"Yes, move the brat there," her mum hissed, anger gleaming in her eyes. "I'll get her things."

While her mother busied herself with her clothes and finding a mattress to place in the storeroom, her father whispered menacing things to her. After placing everything in the storeroom, her father approached it and threw Syrena in roughly.

Spiderwebs fell from the ceiling, as Syrena felt immense pain in her right arm, where it had hit the wall.

"Stay away from Valeria, you FREAK!" Slamming the door, more spiderwebs fell as Syrena curled into a ball, sobbing silently. A strong surge of magic resounded in the storeroom, as her bones began fixing themselves.

Underneath all her tears, Syrena began planning. Her family would pay for what they did to her today.

o-o-o-o-o

 **Number 14 Connor Road, 1985**

Her shaking hand held the remains of her report card while the rest of it floated in the mud. Valeria had seen her results, straight As, unlike her Bs and Cs, and ripped it into pieces which she promptly threw. Syrena shut her eyes, willing for the pieces to fix themselves together and clean up the mess, which it promptly did.

She had grown up to hate her family, and the five-year-old had found multiple ways to con her family. Heading back to her so call 'home' - she would never think of her home - Syrena handed her report card to her mother, before concentrating as hard as she could, willing her results to turn into Ds.

It was working, as her mother hadn't exploded in anger, as she normally did when she saw her results. But just then, darling Valeria came barging in, knocking Syrena without a care, shooting her a sneer after she fell. Her concentration broken, she could only watch in horror as her mother looked at her results more.

Many seconds of silence slowly ticked by, before her mother called her father. She whispered a few words into his ear and he slowly started to turn purple. Almost by instinct, she backed away, her back hit the wall. Syrena was cornered.

Approaching her menacingly, her father reached out one beefy hand and slapped her. Her head snapped back, a red handprint at the place where his hand had connected with her cheek.

"How DARE you cheat! Cheating your way to better results than Valeria using the freaky thing? After all, we've done for you? You bastard!"

 _You've done nothing for me._

Another loud crack resounded around the room when her father's hand connected with her cheek once more.

"ROOM NOW! NO DINNER FOR YOU!"

Tears down her cheek as she whimpered and went into her storeroom. However, they were quickly dried and she began plotting her revenge. She would never, ever call this place home. Just as she made this declaration, a surge of magic seemed to envelop her. Syrena suddenly felt more… powerful.

What she didn't know was that when she declared her last statement, the blood wards around the house shattered and the magic that was powering it returned to her. Shaking her hands once more, she pushed the magic into her hands - something she had mastered quickly enough - and wished for some food.

It did come, and Syrena ate it. Time to show her relatives what they truly deserved.

o-o-o-o-o

These few months, Syrena had become more complacent. She didn't try to best Valeria, avoided her relatives as much as possible. That is why she now spent most of her time in school or the various public libraries. Valeria couldn't find her and beat her up since she would never step into the library, and her 'mum' and 'dad' don't care, as long as she was back to make dinner.

She had noticed the difference between them. While they had blonde hair and blue eyes, hers was black and her eyes were green. Finally coming to the conclusion that she wasn't their child, she had gone around to addressing them as Michael, Rose and Valeria.

She couldn't tell anyone about, because somehow, they managed to convince everyone she was the devil. How, she didn't know. So she spent most of her time in public libraries, learning as much as she can. For her better future. It was hard, however. She hadn't had anyone to go to for references, and her teachers had begun ignoring her. But it was fine. Finally, she would get her revenge and her relatives will truly and fully pay.

She had ignored the book on Psychology she was reading yesterday, and instead began finalising her plans. Whenever something weird happened to her, like appearing on the roof when Valeria chased her, she would be called a freak and the punishments were horrific. She had began to do her freakishness on purpose this few weeks.

The basis of her plan was formed after the report card incident. It was mainly taken from her favourite book 'Matilda' but it was far more deadly. It was easier, for her to control her freakishness, after that day. She had attempted to make all of her things float, which, admittedly was not much, but she managed it after many tries.

While she was weeding the gardens, she also attempted lighting and controlling a fire. And when she was absolutely sure she had succeeded, she attempted it indoors, being sure to keep as far away from her books and Valeria's cutoffs. Her plan was slowly coming into fruition. Also, she kept up the pretence of not having anything to eat but constantly summon food when she was hungry.

Smirking, she added some last things to her plan before picking up the Psychology book and continue reading it. Just then, a girl with impossibly bushy hair came in, bringing in the warm rush of heat. She spoke with the library for a few moments longer before heading Syrena's way. Someone who constantly came here then. What did she want?

"Uh, hello?" the girl managed to stammer out before drawing herself, almost unconsciously up. However, Syrena noticed the look in her eyes. It was the same look she had when Syrena looked into a mirror. Kindred spirits indeed. Offering the girl a kind smile, Syrena waited for her to continue.

"I was reading this book yesterday and well, I'm grounded because I accidentally burned my sister, so I was hoping I could read it with you? Oh, and I'm Hermione Granger."

"Sure," Syrena offered a warm smile at the girl as she settled into the seat beside her. Over the course of the book, the two of them grew closer. They each saw kindred spirits in the other, and their vast intellect rivaled those older than them.

"Out of curiosity, where do you live?" Syrena hummed as she drummed her fingers against a new book.

"Hm? Oh, 12 Connor Road."

"Really? That's the house opposite my ho- place where I live in."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, noticing Syrena's slip up almost easily. Leaning in, she murmured, "Abuse?"

Syrena contemplated for a while. Should she tell this absolute stranger whom she just met moments ago? Staring into the brown eyes that held nothing but genuine concern and curiosity, Syrena hesitantly nodded.

"Mine too. I've always managed to do things that others couldn't. Like lighting fires and summoning things towards me. The beatings I'll get when I do it were way worse than if I do better than my twin sister."

"You can summon things too? I've always thought I was the only one. Same here, but if I do better than Valeria, I'll be locked in the storeroom."

A look of horror flashed across the older girl's face. "The storeroom? The worst for me is only in the attic."

"Yeah, but don't worry. I have a plan if you're willing to try it. Um, of course, if you want to?"

Hermione's eyes flashed with eagerness as she leaned forward. Syrena smirked at her and withdrew a piece of paper, explaining to the girl her plan. Nodding along, Hermione offered her own pointers. A lighting of fire here, glass shattering there…

They separated, promising to meet up tomorrow and see if the plan worked. But before they parted, Syrena hesitantly asked Hermione once more. "Are we… friends?" The word friends tasted weird on her tongue. No one had ever wanted to be her friend!

Hermione replied, looking just as flustered. "If you want to be? I mean if you do-"

"That would be great," Syrena smiled as she wrapped her arms around the older girl, and felt the action repeated.

o-o-o-o-o

Two figures watched as the girls hugged before the black haired one spoke up. "Would she hate us in the future, for not saving her sooner?"

The other grabbed his hand, squeezing it lightly. "I don't know, Padfoot, but we had reasons that she would hopefully understand. When she receives her letter, we're sure as hell going to be the first people to welcome her."

o-o-o-o-o

 **Number 14 Connor Road, July 31, 1985**

After serving her family, Syrena grabbed a plate, placed a serving on it, before settling down at the table, opposite Michael. Silence. The noises Valeria were making instantly ceased because even she knew the freak couldn't eat with them. A minute past and Syrena looked up, raising an eyebrow when she saw the identical shock faces on the Forsyths. Smirking at Michael, she watched as he turn purple, just as he always did before he threw her around.

"FREAK! WE DIDN'T ASK YOU TO SIT DOWN! STO-" he quietened down, when Syrena smiled charmingly at him as she controlled a knife to hover at his throat, and two more above Rose and Valeria.

"Just a little closer, and," as if on cue, the windows in the room shattered. "So, choose your words wisely." She continued eating her bacon, waiting for the man to continue.

"Stop it this instant you ungrat-" Slamming her hand down on the table, Syrena growled.

"I told you to choose your words wisely!" The knife was now against his neck, and a drop of blood trickled down. A flash of anger in her eyes, before she smiled charmingly, one hand raised.

"It would be a pity if I accidentally burned the house down," a blazing fire appeared in her hands, the flames tickling her. "With you inside. What do you think the neighbours would say, Rose?" she continued, but her eyes never leaving Michael's.

Michael looked at the girl in front of him, somehow more dangerous than before. "What do you want, fre- Potter."

Smiling, she drawled on. Too easy. "First, I want the smallest bedroom. It's all junk anyway, and I want a decent one. Dark purple with silver." She watched Michael carefully, waiting to see any form of agreeance. His face whitened as he calculated the cost, but he nodded, albeit hesitantly.

"Next, you will give me the same pocket money as Valeria every week. Also, I am allowed to eat at least the basic three meals a day, and achieve the grades that I want. Lastly, you will give me money every year to buy new clothes and let me leave whenever I want to leave. I would do some chores, but not everything. Take this terms or," the knife inched closer to Rose and Valeria.

Michael swallowed, before finally grounding out his terms. "We'll do it. But you will not let the neighbours know of your existence." Her terms weren't that outrageous, like giving up their home or something like that.

"Also, I want to know about what the letter said. The one that came with me when I was sent here." Syrena drawled, extinguishing the fire and eating her breakfast.

"How did you k-know about the letter?" Rose finally found the voice to speak.

Raising an eyebrow, Syrena lit the fire in her hand once.

She stammered out the contents of the letter, before backing away when Syrena's eyes flashed dangerously once more.

"Where has the money been going to, because it's certainly not being used on me. Actually, wait. I don't want to know. I don't want you to use the money on anyone else or thing except for what it was supposed to be used for. Understand?"

A reluctant nod from the two adults and Syrena stood up, breakfast finished. "Done. I'm going out. I expect the room to be ready when I'm back." The knives flew back to their places and the shattered windows repaired themselves.

o-o-o-o-o

 **Number 12, Conner Road**

It was always the same insults. Bookworm. Nerd. Beaver. Hermione had since ignored all those whispers, the quiet insults. To make it worse, her twin sister was the leader of the 'popular' kids. Unfortunately, she was a big target. She couldn't tell her parents. They wouldn't believe her anyway.

 _"Sweet Annika? Impossible! You must be the ones telling lies, you freak!"_

 _"Yes, Mama, it was Hermy, I did_ nothing…"

Balling her fists in anger, Hermione shut her eyes, pushing her anger down before something exploded. Luckily, she did her thing, whenever she felt something angry. Focusing the anger in her hands, she watched as a bird land on her hand, chirping. Releasing her anger, she watched as the bird flew away, seemingly confused on why it was there.

Sighing, she came down from her attic, after going through the plan multiple times. She had practiced. Levitating things in the room, shattering the window before repairing it, and lighting the fire. And the bird thing. Now, just to put her, their plan in action.

Her mother, Emma Granger, raised an eyebrow at her, eyes flaring in anger.

"You're late!" She hissed, moving in closer. "Annika's hungry, you know."

Annika this, Annika that. Refraining from rolling her eyes, Hermione stepped into the kitchen, placed food on four plates, before levitating them out. Might as well start now.

Plopping the food in front of them, Hermione settled opposite her mother, before digging in into her own plate. Silence fell once more. The rules were clear. None of her freakishness was allowed. However, the freakishness Annika shown were fine. Hermione knew that. She'd been on the receiving end of many of the above.

"HERMIONE JEAN G-GRANGER!" Her mother had always stuttered whenever saying her last name. "What did we say? No FREAKISHNESS!"

Snapping, Hermione slammed her hand on the table, startling Annika, who began crying as her orange juice spilled over. However, those tears were quickly withdrawn when the spill cleaned itself and her father poured some more for her.

"NO FREAKISHNESS? WHAT ABOUT ANNIKA? YOU NEVER SCOLDED HER FOR THAT!" The plates shattered, as did the windows.

"YOU BRAT! FIX THAT RIGHT NOW!" Her father, Daniel Granger hissed, as he advanced forward, hand raised. Throwing him back, Hermione breathed, instead concentrating on making the knives fly.

"Choose your words wisely, or else!" One knife flew and hit the spot directly above her father. The other three hovered in front of the other members of her 'family'.

"YOU, y-yo-" her mother's protests died down as Hermione created a ball of fire, slamming it into the dining table, before extinguishing it with ease.

"Yes? I'm sure whatever you have to say would contribute to this conversation. Or maybe not…" The flame flickered in her hand as if to emphasize once more, to choose their words wisely.

When all of them fell silent, Hermione continued. She had rehearsed the speech over and over with Syrena and practically rattled it off with ease.

"I want my own bedroom. No more attic. Dark green and silver. Next, you will give me actual pocket money. Also, I am allowed to achieve the grades that I want. No more beatings because of darling Annika," Hermione sneered at her sister, "crying because I got higher grades than her, and that" Pitching her voice higher a pitch, Hermione mockingly continued, "Hermy must have cheated!" Annika paled considerably, and Hermione smirked.

"Lastly, you will give me money every year to buy new clothes and let me leave whenever I want to leave. I would do some chores, but not everything. Take this terms. Or if want, not to? If the latter, there are consequences, though not very severe. Do you want to hear them?"

Taking the silence of her family to continue, Hermione counted her fingers. "Perhaps the knife will move forward and," Clapping her hands, the sound of thunder resounded around the house. Lighting a fire in her other hand, she continued. "OR I might 'accidentally' burn down the house. Oh, of course, with my darling family in it. And I cou-"

"WE'LL TAKE THEM!" Emma Granger rushed out.

"But I have terms too. The neighbours are not to hear about your freakishness."

Rolling the idea on her tongue, although she knew the answer. Dragging out the moment, the flame flickered and the flash of fear in their eyes made her stop. "Deal." Plastering a fake smile on her face, Hermione skipped out, before bursting into laughter. It went without a hitch. No more abuse, beatings and she could finally get her hand on the book she saw in the bookshop.

o-o-o-o-o

 **Connor Park, 1989**

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you!" Hermione sang as Syrena grinned at her, before blowing out the candles on the cake.

The two of them have grown closer over the years, so close to the point that they would kill for the other. They each grew into cute children, Syrena, with her big, green doe eyes and wavy black hair, that was pulled back in a braid. Hermione, with her bushy brown hair and warm brown eyes that she managed to tease into a ponytail. The castoffs were a history, and each was dressed as how a child would.

Hermione, in a comfortable green jumper and a grey skirt and Syrena, in a purple jumper and a black skirt. Each kept up with the intimidation of their relatives, Hermione more often than Syrena. Emma and Daniel Granger thought that if their darling Annika could do it, she could probably fight back, right?

They were wrong. Hermione easily bested Annika in terms of sheer power and physical agility. Now all she needed to do is to make a few things explode, light fire to something, and her parents would fall over themselves pleasing her.

The two were now in a park, celebrating Syrena's birthday. As Syrena blew the candles on the small cake Hermione bought, a girl sauntered up to them, her brown hair blowing in the wind.

"Annika. Why are you here?" Hermione drawled, but Syrena could see her best friend tensing.

"Hermione. And Potter. What a pleasure," Annika sneered.

Syrena watched on silently, only squeezing Hermione's hand in support.

"What do you want? As you can see, we're celebrating here."

Ignoring her younger twin, Annika turned to Syrena, placing a charming smile on her face. "Potter, I'm Annika Granger. You'll find out that some of us," shooting a not so subtle glare at Hermione, "Are better than others. You don't want to make friends with the wrong sort."

Hermione froze. Was Annika trying to steal her friends again? Staring at Syrena with wide eyes, Syrena gave her another squeeze.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort by myself, thanks."

Annika sneered at her, before shrugging. "Did I ever tell you how Hermione can do freaky things? We all call her freak in school." Laughing, she looked intently at Syrena, as if that could change her decision.

"Oh really, like maybe... this?" Syrena pushed her hands forward, and an invisible force seemed to send Annika flying.

"You, yo-" Hissing, Annika sent a wave of magic, knocking Syrena back. It was a strong bout of accidental magic, but it caught her by surprise.

Hermione knelt down beside her friend, checking for any scrapes. There wasn't any, but Hermione was angry. Slamming her hand forward, she willed birds to fly forward and begin pecking at Annika.

Ignoring the squeals, Hermione rushed towards Syrena, an apologetic look on her face. "I'm sorry! If only I hadn't tensed up! I could have directed the wave aw-"

Shaking her head, Syrena sat up, a rueful smile on her face. "It's fine. Just took me by surprise after all."

o-o-o-o-o

 **Connor Park, 17 September 1990**

"S-Syrena! Can you get the letters for today?" Rose shouted.

Tucking my wavy black hair behind my ear, the smoothed the dark grey skirt I had on before tugging at the purple polo shirt. "Coming!"

Slipping on black ballet flats and a dark grey messenger bag, I walked to the front porch and grab the letters. Sifting through them, I noticed a letter addressed to me. That never happened! Making a quick decision, I slipped it into my bag. Passing the rest of the letters to Rose, all the while keeping an impassive face, I ate the rest of my breakfast before dashing out, eager to find out what the letter said.

Bursting with excitement, I rushed towards the library where I promised to meet Hermione. Pushing open the door, I head towards our usual table. Hermione was already there, the same letter in her hand.

"Rena!" Hermione grinned and called me over. "You got the letter too?" I nodded my head.

"Have you opened it?" I asked, with a slight tilt of my head.

"No, I'm waiting for you so we could open it together."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Breaking the seal of the letter, both of us withdrew the letter.

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Ms. Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

I exchanged a glance with Hermione, before taking in a breath. So, there was an explanation as to why we could do freakish things. There was a community out there, also doing the same thing? I'm a witch! We're witches! I could see Hermione already withdrawing her notebook and I did the same, before jotting down facts and questions for later. Picking up the other parchment, I continued reading through it.

 ** _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_**

 ** _UNIFORM_**

 _First-year students will require:_

 _1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

 _2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

 _3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragonhide or similar)_

 _4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

 _Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

 ** _COURSE BOOKS_**

 _All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

 ** _OTHER EQUIPMENT_**

 _1 wand_

 _1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

 _1 set glass or crystal phials_

 _1 telescope_

 _1 set brass scales_

 _Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

 _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

 _ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

Why didn't they send someone here to explain everything with us? Or mostly, to Hermione? Shouldn't Hermione have someone from the school to explain to her this world that none of us knew about? I'm not Rose and Michael's child, that's for sure. That means my real parents must be magical.

"Mione, did you run out of the house as soon as you got this letter? Because from what I can see from Annika, she also has powers."

A guilty look flashed over Hermione's face. "But when I looked through the post, there wasn't a letter for her." A slow look of realization crossed her face. "I can't believe I didn't think of this earlier!"

Raising an eyebrow at her, I smiled as Hermione fell into her lecture mode. "From what I can see, Annika has powers like us, well, a witch. But there wasn't a letter for her. So a professor must be coming down later to talk to her. But why did I have the letter? So, my parents are magical? But my mum and dad are non-magical!"

Picking up her train of thought, I continued, "So, you must be adopted!"

Tapping her chin thoughtfully, Hermione nodded. "No wonder they hate me so much! You're adopted too, right?"

"Yeah, but Rose and Michael told me that they died, so my mystery is solved. But what about you?"

"Another mystery, no?" Jotting down another question, I also wrote down something in my notebook. How did my parents die?

Hermione broke the silence that had fallen. "So how do we get our supplies? I sure know my parents, or adoptive ones by now, wouldn't give me money."

"And that, young lady, is where we cut in," a rough voice stated.

Glancing up, I saw two men. One, with dark brown hair and kind eyes, and the other, who seemed to be the one who spoke, had dark black hair and grey eyes.

"Who are you?" I stood up, maneuvering myself in front of Hermione.

Chuckling, the brown-haired man replied, "Well, you might not believe this, but I'm your godfather. I'm Remus Lupin."

"And I'm Sirius Black. Although I left them a long time ago."

"Wait. Did you say you were my… godfather?" I piped up. Hermione grabbed my hands, sensing an explosion.

"Before you explode, and use your magic on us, we need to explain." Mr. Lupin said.

"Okay, so the simple answer is. Dumbledore was an arse, and so was your parents, and sent you off with protections stating that none of us could touch you until you receive your letter." Mr. Black spoke, smirking slightly at my widening eyes.

"Padfoot!" The librarian sent a glare at them. "Okay, do you mind us holding it somewhere else? We'll bring you to get your supplies after we explain everything."

Glancing at them suspiciously, Hermione muttered. "Rena?"

Squeezing her hand in reassurance, Syrena nodded. Clapping his hands together, drawing another glare from the librarian, Mr. Black, or Padfoot, dragged the two of us out, while Mr. Lupin shook his head and followed behind.

"Okay kids, hold on tight!" A crack and we were gone.


End file.
